Jealousy
by Beffax3
Summary: Lauren loves Brian, but he's dating Meredith... Bropez/Breredith. Awesomer than the summary. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey my peoples! WARNING: when i sent a snip it of this to my favorite girl, Larrah ( firefliesglow) she said after reading two snip its that I killed her, and it wasn't just a stab or a shooting, but it was like i had use dark black magic to grab her soul and rip it into a million little pieces and let them float away into the clouds, so... Read this against your own will...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this story, as they are real people existing in the world, nor do I own the Apocalyptour or Team Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened (What? A fangirl can dream...)

Chapter 1

The bus was absolute chaos. (Almost) Everyone was drunk, there was mess everywhere, and what made it worse for the currently intoxicated people was that the bus was on the move to Michigan.

This amused Lauren. She giggled hysterically each time someone fell over or someone did something really stupid. If Lauren wasn't so tired, she'd be one of those people.

She was curled up against Brian Holden, who had his arm wrapped around her, the same with Meredith, who was on the other side of him.

Meredith and Brian were whispering to each other and giggling, and Lauren was observing them contently.

"What are you guys talking about?" she interrupted, crossing her arms. The pair jumped and Meredith gave a nervous laugh.

"Nothing" she said in a small voice.

"Right..." Lauren eyed them suspiciously in a sarcastic way. She laughed, and turned her head to make eye contact with Brian.

"Bri, can I please talk to you for a minute?"she asked.

"Not be rude or anything, but can it please just wait two secs, Lo?"

"Yeah" Lauren laughed slightly "Sure".

Brian stood up and climbed up onto the coffee table in front of them.

"EVERYBODY?" Brian ask-yelled for attention. The whole room fell silent, and Brian couldn't help but laugh when she saw that Joe Walker had stopped kissing Jaime, his lips still on hers as he looked up at Brolden.

"I have an announcement to make" Brian continued.

"I have a girlfriend, and she's in this room"

"Who is it?! Who is it?!" Jaime leaped off of Joe to say.

Brian pointed at Meredith, which made the whole bus erupt into cheers and celebration, Joe's being resuming kissing Jaime.

Lauren,however, was trying her hardest to make the smile she was wearing reach her eyes, to barely any avail. That just made her lucky that no one was looking at her and that they were all busy celebrating...

Meredith then ran over to Brian and kissed him, making the bus cheer even louder.

Lauren' heart sunk, and because she couldn't bear it anymore, she pretended she had an incoming phone call and ran off to 'answer it'.

But what Lauren really did was close the door behind her and, when she was sure nobody was around to hear her, crawled into her pod and burst into silent sobs.

She secretly loved Brolden, for two years now, and of course when she had finally plucked up the courage to admit it to him, he interrupted her by announcing that he was dating somebody else. And this made her want to tell him even more, for some unknown reason.

Maybe Larrah could help... (Author's note: You're welcome, babe..you know who you are!)

Larrah was a fan Lauren had met at the SPACE tour that she had immediately grown a strong bond with. Unfortunately, Larrah lived in Australia, so they only way they could stay in contact was over the phone.

Lauren dialed Larrah's phone number with shaky hands and nervously bit her lip as the all to familiar: please pick the phone up, feeling overcame her.

"Hello?" answered a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Larrah" Lauren answered through sobs.

"Oh, hey, Lo! You okay?"

"No, not really"

"What's up, babe?"

"Well, I was going to tell Bri today, and...-"

"Wait, he didn't reject you and just run off did he?!"

"No; right before I was going to tell him he announced to the rest of the team he was dating Meredith"

"What?! Breredith is REAL?! Ugh, god that sucks! Just wait 'till I tell Beth!(Author's note: tehehehe)"

"Ha ha, yeah... But, I'm just sitting in my pod now crying, so... what do you think I should do?"

"Tell him you love him"

"Why? I want to tell him but I just can't think of a reason to"

"Put it this way; the longer you keep it from him now the harder it'll be to hide it from him- the more you see them happy together and kissing and all that crap, it'll be hard for you to not look a bit upset,you know?"

"Oh, yeah... you're right"

"As always!"

"Well, I'll tell him the next time we're alone together. I need to go now; I think I hear somebody coming... say hi to Beth for me! Bye"

"Seya, hon! (Author's note: Bahahahaha! Only Larrah knows why I'm laughing at that). Good luck!"

And the line went dead.

Lauren buried her head in her knees as she heard footsteps and someone crawling up to her bunk.

Please, don't be Brian!, she was praying over and over in her head. And when the curtains drew back to reveal who it was, it was,of course,Mr Brian Holden.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Dun dun DUUN! Here's part 2, folks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, as they are real people existing in the world, nor do I own the Apocalyptour or Team Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened (I honestly don't know what to put in these brackets anymore...)

Chapter 2:

"Hey, Lo? What was it you wanted to talk to me about before- wait, Lo, are... are you crying?"

Lauren lifted her head from her knees, her hair stuck to her wet cheeks.

"What's the matter,LoLo?" Brian asked sadly, crawling into Lauren's pod and taking her in his arms as she clung onto him and sighed a shaky sigh. It was now or never.

"I... I..." she stammered. 'Come on!' she was kicking herself 'pull yourself together' she thought.

"I love you" she admitted in a small, shaky, murmuring voice.

"What?" Brian wasn't sure whether he had heard her right. Lauren sniffed, and loosened her grip on him slightly.

"I love you...," she admitted again softly "that's why I ran out when you announced you were dating Meredith;not because I had a phone call, but because I couldn't bear it. And this is what I was going to tell you before. It's been years since our friendship started and two years since I started loving you and of course when I finally want to tell you, you announce you're dating someone else,... and it's killing me. And I know this probably is gonna ruin our friendship, but... at least you know, because it was so hard to hide, and you could only imagine how much harder it would have been for me if I hadn't told you now..." she sobbed. By the end of the sentence she was out of breath(mainly because of all the sobbing), and her grip was once again locked on the arms of Brian's jacket.

Brian was awestruck. He loved her? After all those years of friendship? After everything they've been through together, that's how she felt about him? He honestly didn't know how to react. What answer was she expecting when she already knew he was dating someone else? He sighed, and hugged her tight, his head still swimming and throwing random questions through his mind, making him have no idea what he was doing.

"I'm sorry...," he started, blanking out for a minute "but..." he sighed, knowing whatever words or actions he had in reply would still lead to his regret "I... I need to go..." he automatically moved Lauren away from him, and he heard her sob even harder when he was touching ground again. He knew this was exactly what she had feared.

"Brian, please, j-just wait...!" she begged through heavy sobs, making her harder to understand with all the tears flowing into her mouth.

She stared down at him through blurry, moist eyes.

Even though Brian could barely see her eyes, he knew that those big, brown, soft, beautiful brown eyes were pleading with him to stay...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry! I was on school camp and then i lost my USB! SOWWY. You don't want to hear my rambling, though. So here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

Chapter 3

Brian hesitated. The look on Lauren's face killed him. It said: 'Please! Don't leave me here!' but at the same time it was scared, and scarred, and devastated. They were the only thigs he could identify. I'm sure if the tears weren't there and her hair wasn't all stuck to her face, there'd be a few more emotions on her face.

"I…" he paused "I'm sorry Lauren" he sighed, his voice breaking, turning and walking away quickly, wiping a lone tear away.

"Brian, please!" she begged, her tears flowing down her face at a faster rate. But he somehow ignored it.

The sound of the door shutting indicated to Lauren that Brian wasn't coming back. This made her feel terrible. This situation was a sure fire that their relationship would never be the same again. Brian was gone, and it was all her fault. She shrank into the corner of the wall and sobbed.

_At least Larrah was wrong for once…_ she joked to herself optimistically. But a joke wouldn't make the pain go away. She realised this when her sobs were so loud that she wouldn't be surprised if her friends in the other room could hear her.

23232323 :'( 23232323

"You okay, Bri?" Meredith asked, making Brian jump.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" he gave a convincing smile. But Meredith could read his eyes.

"Are you sure… you look a little guilty and….upset?"

"Seriously, I'm fine. I must be tired"

"Oh, alright then" she smiled "Hey, where's Lo?"

"I don't know"

"But I thought you went to go talk to her?"

"Well, I couldn't find her- she must have fallen asleep"

"Oh…. Are you sure you're okay? You're not as funny and sarcastic as usual?"

"I'm fine" he grinned at her "I'm going to bed, okay?" was the only thing he could muster.

_Why did he even say that? _He wondered _This would only make him face Lauren again…._

He sighed loudly as he closed the door behind him. Lauren's sobs were still echoing through the hallway. They had gotten louder, her concluded. Before, they were just gentle sobs, but now they were full on hyperventilating and crying. Guilt swallowed him whole as he climbed into his pod. Sleep definitely wasn't coming for him easy tonight.

**Author's note: sowwy for the shortness, and the crapness…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay, I know you all hate me at the moment, but everything WILL get better soon. Maybe in this chapter, maybe not…I can decide. **

**Disclaimer: You'd have to know the drill by now. **

**ENJOY J**

Chapter 4

Lauren felt terrible. She had an uneasy churning in her stomach, she was angry at herself, she was upset, she had a sore throat from crying so much, and she honestly felt like she was about to throw up. She had lost Brian, probably forever, and she would miss him so much.

Lauren was trying to sleep, but it was so hard, seeing as though her cold wet tears were keeping her awake.

Meanwhile, Brian was feeling somehow even more terrible. Firstly, because Lauren's crying was of his own making, all because he was a bit shocked. Secondly, because he could hear her crying, and it was keeping him awake. And thirdly, because he had lost his LoLo, probably forever, and he would miss her so much. The tears were spilling down his cheeks now.

At that thought, the party was over. He could hear his friends piling out from the door, and all crawling into bed and barely taking a breath before falling asleep. Their loud talking barely drowned out Lauren's crying, though.

"Hey, Bri, are you okay?" Joe interrupted.

"Do I look it" Brian replied.

"What happened?"

Brian didn't answer, but he gestured towards Lauren's pod. Joe followed his gesture to see Lauren's pod, the curtains drew back and loud sobs erupting from it.

_Oh, god….they've had a fight. I thought I was hearing those crying noises because the alcohol was doing it to me. _ Joe thought.

As his girlfriend cruised past, he stopped her by grabbing her arm and whispering in her ear:

"I think you should go and check on LoLo".

"Sure" she grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking over to Lauren's pod. Just as she was about to draw the curtain back, she hesitated.

_Was she…crying?_ Jaime wondered. She slowly opened the curtains, and her stomach dropped. Lauren was staring into space, her face full of tears, her expression blank and devastated, shaking, sniffing and sobbing.

"Lo, what's the matter?" Jaime asked, crawling into the pod next to Lauren and leaping onto her in a hug. Lauren hugged her back and sobbed, closing the curtain again.

"It's okay, Lo" Jaime lulled, rubbing circles on Lauren's back.

Lauren continued to cry, until Jaime pulled her away.

"What's the matter, LoLo?" Jaime asked in a sad voice.

"Brian" was all Lauren could muster through her tears.

"What about him, hon?"

"We kind of had a fight…."

"Oh my god, LoLo, what happened?"

"I told him…. I told him that I had f-feelings for him a-and he….he ran out on m-me" Lauren clarified between heavy sobs.

"What?" Jaime said angrily "God, he can be a dick sometimes"

Lauren sniggered slightly.

"How did he react in the first place?"

"H-he j-just sat there in s-silence for a b-bit and then he-he said he needed to g-go and he j-just ran off on me" Lauren started to sob a little bit louder and heavier.

"Oh, LoLo, please stop crying! I hate seeing you upset!" Jaime pleaded, taking Lauren in her arms again.

This, however, didn't stop Lauren from crying.

"Lo, you know what, you need to get some rest, okay? You're obviously really tired, okay? So try sleep…"

"I've already t-tried to and I c-c-couldn't"

"Well, try again, honey, okay? I'll stay here until you go to sleep if you like, okay?"

Lauren nodded, wiped away her tears (only to have them flow out again) and closed her eyes, in a hope to stop the tears from flowing. An hour later, she was asleep. Jaime grinned and moved Lauren's head over to her pillow, put the blankets over her and crawled out of the pod and to her own to meet Joe.

"How is she? That took a while…." Joe asked

"She was a mess. I stayed there until she fell asleep"

"Brian was a mess too- he told me everything. He's probably still awake"

"Well, I won't be able to sleep now. I absolutely HATED seeing Lo like that" Jaime sighed, a shiver running down her spine.

"It's okay, Jaims" Joe kissed her on the head "Night" he continued, closing his eyes as Jaime shrunk into him and closed her eyes.

"Night, babe" she drawled sleepily.

1 hour later….

Lauren wasn't really asleep. She just pretended she was so Jaime could sleep herself, because it had been an hour.

Jaime hadn't exactly helped. Lauren was still crying and she still felt terrible. She needed to speak to someone who understood her feelings for Brian. And that person was Larrah. Lauren grabbed her phone and slowly tiptoed into the lounge room, so she could be alone, in the dark.

She dialled Larrah's number and anxiously awaited for a reply.

"Hello?" Larrah's voice answered.

"Hey, Larrah"

"Oh, hey Lo! Did you tell him?"

"Yes"

"And…?" Larrah asked excitedly.

"He ran out on me"

It was only then that Larrah realised Lauren's tears.

"Oh…..It's okay, Lo. I'd hug you right now, but I'd be hugging the phone, and forever more I'd be known as that idiot at the café who hugged her mobile phone"

Lauren giggled.

"You always know how to make me feel better" Lauren giggled. (**You have the same effect on me, Larrah xx**)

"So, I told Beth…"

"How'd she take it?"

"Terrible. It was her birthday too…"

"Ugh, I feel so bad now! That'd be a pretty sucky birthday prez"

"That's exactly what she said" Larrah laughed "You two have, like, identical personalities" (**Don't laugh, Larrah, I've been told it before**)

"What time is it where you are? It's like 2 am here…."

"Like, seven at night"

"Huh… Yeah, I'd never be able to get used to calling you when it's not night time where you are"

"Ha ha, yeah. I'd better let you sleep, then, seeing as though it's 2 am, and besides, you've kind of interrupted a video chat between me and Beth, so…"(**It WILL happen one day**)

"Yeah, well, night Larrah. Enjoy the rest of your day"

"I'll try. Beth says hi"

"Tell her I say hi and happy birthday"

"Sure thing. Seya, Lo"

And the line went dead. Lauren sighed and rolled off the couch. As she walked through the door, she bumped into something. She squealed slightly as she fell over. She shone the light of her phone onto who had just knocked her over.

"Oh…Brian" she stood up.

"Hey"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I heard voices, so I came here to see what it was"

"Oh, well, seya" Lauren rushed off, tears streaming down her face again. Sleep didn't come easy after that.

**Author's note: BYE! Tralala *runs off into the forest***

**You guys hate me even more now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hello! Okay, i know things are going pretty slow, but my excuse(or my "cards" as Larrah says) is that I want to make it DETAILED so you aren't getting CONFUSED, okay?! Good! Here's part 5! Enjoy! Things may get better in this chapter...

THIS CHAPTER IS ON POPULAR DEMAND (I'M LOOKING AT YOU, LARRAH :) )

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, as they are real people existing in the world, nor do I own the Apocalyptour or Team Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened (Once again: the craziness comes naturally!)

ENJOY MY EARTHLINGS!

Chapter 5

Lauren awoke with a start, her eyes bulging open. She quickly closed them to a squint a few seconds later, as the blindingly bright light poured onto her. She sighed, rolling over as she remembered the horrible events of last night. Although she didn't want to, she rolled out of bed to meet her friends in the main room.

"Morning!" they all sang cheerily.

"Ugh, shut up" she whined, slumping down on the couch, moving over a bit once she'd realised who she sat next to.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Meredith asked

"I've had better nights"she admitted, purposely avoiding Brian's gaze.

"I know this is on a completely different subject but did did anyone else hear crying last night?" Charlene brought up.

"Yeah! I think I heard that too" Dylan agreed.

"I think the crying kept me up..." Lauren said, sighing.

"Huh?" Meredith asked.

"I think I could hear it coming from Brian's bunk..." Jaime backed Lauren up.

The whole bus fell silent,and they stared at the man in question, expectant of an answer.

He hung his head down, and,eventually left the room, Meredith chasing after him.

"He's been quiet like that all morning" Jaime whispered into Lauren's ear, her reply being a soft nod and a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, hoping that no one noticed it.

After a few moments, Lauren announced she was going for a walk (the driver was sleeping) and asked for someone to go get her when the bus was about to leave. She didn't answer any of the questions people asked, she just walked. When she was sure there was no one following her, she hyperventilated and burst into tears, falling to the rocky gravel on the road underneath her. She sobbed, burying her head in her hands as she moved over to the grass.

"BRIAN! OPEN UP! Bri! I know you're in there!" Meredith yelled, banging on the door.

"He's not in here" came Brian's voice from the bathroom.

"Yes he is! Please, just let me in?!" Meredith pleaded. She heard a loud sigh, a sniff, footsteps, the door unlocking, and then more footsteps.

"You can come in now"he invited. Meredith quickly scuffled into the room. And he explained to her everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Ellohey!(pig latin. That's what this whole note is going to be)  
Ellway, hetey torysey ontinuescey. Njoyey!Ovelay Arralay abebay!  
Isclaimerdey:I don't own the characters in this story, as they are real people existing in the world, nor do I own the Apocalyptour or Team Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened (tillsey reamingday...)

Haptercey 6

"Lauren!" she could hear a male's voice and footsteps chasing after she just kept on running as fast as she could.  
"Lauren!" this time she could make out who it was; Dylan.  
She continued running, but Dylan was too fast and caught up to her. He touched her on the shoulder sympathetically, seeing the tears in her eyes, but as soon as he did, Lauren fell to the floor in a sloppy heap, sobbing hysterically.  
"Lo..."Dylan started crouching down next to her and taking her shaking figure in his arms.  
"I...I miss Brian..."Lauren sobbed "And it's barely even been a day...I can't stand not talking to him...and it...it's a whole lot worse because I love him"  
Dylan started to stroke her hair.  
"What happened?"  
"We... Well, it's kind of a long story...but to cut a long story short we kind of had a bit of a falling out last night and we haven't said a single word to each other since"  
"Oh...Lo" he kissed her on the head and hugged her tighter as she sobbed "I was coming out here to get you because the bus is about to leave and Brian wants to talk to you, but with the state you're in, I think it's best the bus waits and he comes to you..."  
"Thanks,Dylan. You're the best" she kissed him on the cheek an he got up.  
"And no running away, alright?"he ordered,giving her a slight smile as he went away.

As Dylan's figure grew smaller, Lauren shrunk into the fence behind her and cried. She knew what Brian wanted to say to her; "I'm sorry about last night- I love you, but like a little sister, you know?"

How could she have been so stupid? Why did she even listen to Larrah in the first place? If only she had told Brian all those years ago...

"Lo?" She heard a familiar voice. Lauren looked up and gave him a sad smile as he joined her on the ground, resting his head against the fence.

"I..." he started, hesitating for the right words "I'm really sorry, Lo"

Brian felt his eyes tearing up.

"I...I wasn't thinking last night...I didn't mean to do what I did. I was drunk...shocked...um..." Brian felt his voice break and before he knew it he and Lauren had burst into tears and were hugging each other.

"I'm sorry Bri..." Lauren cried.

"Me too, LoLo. I promise I will never do that to you again"

Lauren hugged him tighter.

"So... you're okay with it? My feelings for you?" Lauren looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yeah...I...I guess I am" Brian smiled as Lauren hugged him again.

"I love you LoLo" Brian said.

Lauren grinned and looked up at him.

"I love you t-"

Before she could finish, Brian kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: HEEEEY GUYS! I PROMISE that I am going to update every day from now on until I got to Paris, because then, I won't be able to update for two whole weeks, so you'll get 7 updates for each chapter until I go away :) Here's chapter 7 anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer:DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this story, as they are real people existing in the world, nor do I own the Apocalyptour or Team Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened (What? A fangirl can dream...)

Chapter 7- a secret to be kept

Lauren's stomach was churning.

Brian's mind was racing.

Lauren thought his lips tasted like honey.

Brian thought hers tasted like her cherry lip gloss.

Brian and Lauren pulled away and stared at each other, absolutely speechless.

"Why...?" Lauren whispered.

"I don't know" he answered, staring off in to space.

"But...Mere?"

"Just don't tell her, okay?" Brian stared at her in the eye.

"I promise"

Brian hugged her close to him.

* * *

"Oh, god, that was terrible" Dylan groaned as he slumped down on the couch next to Jaime.

"Why? What happened?" asked Charlene eagerly.

"Lo was just bawling her eyes out because Brian and her had a falling out last night, and she was just running as far away from the bus as she could"

"Oh, god! Is she okay?" Joe asked.

"Obviously not; Dyl said she was bawling her eyes out, Jolker" Jaime sighed, a flicker of worry overcoming her face for her friend.

"Where is she now?" Meredith asked.

"Brian's over with her talking to her. Clearing the whole thing up, probably" Dylan predicted.

Meredith nodded.

"Here they come now!" Charlene declared, pointing out the window at the sight of Lauren and Brian walking over to the bus, arms around each other, dry tears in both of their eyes. The pair walked into the bus, and everything fell silent.

"Jaime. My pod. Now" Lauren demanded, as she ran off to her pod, Jaime trotting along behind her.

"What happened, Lo?" Jaime asked as the door closed behind them.

"He kissed me"

Jaime choked.

"He what?!" she screamed, her eyes bulging.

"He just leaned over and he kissed me"

"Holy crap, what did you do?!"

Lauren looked down at the floor and blushed, a guilty look overcoming her face.

"Lauren!" Jaime whined "You kissed him back, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Lo! Oh my god!"

"I love him, Jaims! What do you expect me to do! One kiss won't hurt!"

"Oh, god, Lo, it sucks it has to be this way!"

"I know! And I wanted to kiss him again, but Meredith's a close friend and I don't want to hurt her. GAH! Why does my life have to be so complicated?!"

"Hey, just remember that all of this happened for a reason, hmm?"

"Yeah..." Lauren's voice trailed off "We'd better get back to the others now"

"Yeah"

And the girls went back into the main room


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here is an update as promised. I also urge Larrah to update Not Alone. . .L!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, as they are real people existing in the world, nor do I own the Apocalyptour or Team Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened (What? A fangirl can dream...)**

Chapter 9

(Brian's P.O.V)

The fans were screaming wildly as we sang. No matter how many shows we did, it still all felt so surreal to me, and I bet it had the same effect on the rest of the team. It was weird, but easy to get used to. I couldn't believe this was the second last show already! Things with me and Lo were back to normal, but there was still that little voice in my mind telling me to tell Meredith I kissed her, but I felt to guilty to.

I was just about to sing my next line, when I heard all the fans scream. And not of excitement and joy, but of terror. I looked around to see LoLo passed out on the floor.

I swear, I literally ran through everything to get to her, crouching down by her side and checked her temperature.

"Lo?Lo! Can you hear us!" Jaime was yelling. The fans were going absolutely mental.

"Uh…" I started, feeling slightly uneasy as the Joes carried her off stage "We're having a few technical difficulties, but it doesn't exactly matter, because that was the last song anyway. Sorry guys; you've been an amazing audience; you didn't deserve to see this. I'm really sorry, goodnight guys"

(1 hour later)

Lauren was driven to the hospital, the starkids hot on the ambulance's tail.

As soon as they got to the hospital (still in their costumes from the show, mind you), they were ushered into Lauren's room, to be told by friendly nurse that she was in a mild coma, caused by dehydration and a few other things, like headaches and high body heat.

"She should be up in a few hours" the nurse predicted.

"Oh, thank god" Jaime sighed, and slumped over as if the weight from her shoulders had dissolved.

"Would you like to see her"

The starkids didn't wait for an answer, they just piled into the room to see Lauren. She was laying down on a hospital bed, drips attached to her arms and nose. She just looked so…helpless.

Everyone quickly rushed over to her.

"You know, you could stay here with her. But only two of you" the nurse allowed.

"God, that's such a tough decision" Meredith sighed.

"Lo'd want Bri to stay" Jaime suggested.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"You should stay too, Jaims"Meredith grinned.

"What?!" Jaime exclaimed.

"Brian and Jaime it is, then"Walker declared.

"Great. I'll go run that past some other doctors"the nurse smiled and rushed out of the room.

Jaime kissed Joe, but as soon as they broke apart, burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Jaims" Walker asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's just she looks so fragile and…helpless and…it's….what if she doesn't wake up?" Jaime sobbed

"She'll wake up, Jaims" Joe assured, looking over at Lauren "She's real strong"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here is an update as promised. I also urge Larrah to update Not Alone. . .L!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, as they are real people existing in the world, nor do I own the Apocalyptour or Team Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened (What? A fangirl can dream...)**

Chapter 9

(Brian's P.O.V)

The fans were screaming wildly as we sang. No matter how many shows we did, it still all felt so surreal to me, and I bet it had the same effect on the rest of the team. It was weird, but easy to get used to. I couldn't believe this was the second last show already! Things with me and Lo were back to normal, but there was still that little voice in my mind telling me to tell Meredith I kissed her, but I felt to guilty to.

I was just about to sing my next line, when I heard all the fans scream. And not of excitement and joy, but of terror. I looked around to see LoLo passed out on the floor.

I swear, I literally ran through everything to get to her, crouching down by her side and checked her temperature.

"Lo?Lo! Can you hear us!" Jaime was yelling. The fans were going absolutely mental.

"Uh…" I started, feeling slightly uneasy as the Joes carried her off stage "We're having a few technical difficulties, but it doesn't exactly matter, because that was the last song anyway. Sorry guys; you've been an amazing audience; you didn't deserve to see this. I'm really sorry, goodnight guys"

(1 hour later)

Lauren was driven to the hospital, the starkids hot on the ambulance's tail.

As soon as they got to the hospital (still in their costumes from the show, mind you), they were ushered into Lauren's room, to be told by friendly nurse that she was in a mild coma, caused by dehydration and a few other things, like headaches and high body heat.

"She should be up in a few hours" the nurse predicted.

"Oh, thank god" Jaime sighed, and slumped over as if the weight from her shoulders had dissolved.

"Would you like to see her"

The starkids didn't wait for an answer, they just piled into the room to see Lauren. She was laying down on a hospital bed, drips attached to her arms and nose. She just looked so…helpless.

Everyone quickly rushed over to her.

"You know, you could stay here with her. But only two of you" the nurse allowed.

"God, that's such a tough decision" Meredith sighed.

"Lo'd want Bri to stay" Jaime suggested.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"You should stay too, Jaims"Meredith grinned.

"What?!" Jaime exclaimed.

"Brian and Jaime it is, then"Walker declared.

"Great. I'll go run that past some other doctors"the nurse smiled and rushed out of the room.

Jaime kissed Joe, but as soon as they broke apart, burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Jaims" Walker asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's just she looks so fragile and…helpless and…it's….what if she doesn't wake up?" Jaime sobbed

"She'll wake up, Jaims" Joe assured, looking over at Lauren "She's real strong"


	10. Chapter 10

Half an hour passed, and none of the starkids left.

"Well, I think we'd better get going; I believe we have a few anxious fans to update" Joe announced. Everyone agreed, the starkids who were leaving hugging Lauren softly and whispering something into her ear.

10 more minutes later, the doctor returned.

"Oh! Most of you are gone!" she said

"Yeah"

"Alright then. Well I just came to tell you that if you want to sleep there are blankets and pillows in that cupboard over there, and there is a perfectly fine couch over there" she gestured to things in the room as she said them.

"Okay, thanks" Jaime smiled kindly at the doctor.

"Just give me a shout if you need anything" the nurse smiled, turning around and walking out of the room.

Half an hour later, Jaime was asleep, curled up in a tight ball and a blanket wrapped over her, using Brian's lap as a smiled at her and grasped Lauren's hand.

"Hey Lo" he started softly, making a decision to talk to her "I don't know if you can hear me, but... well, it'd probably be better if you didn't hear this, but..." Brian paused "The thing is, I...um ever since...ever since we kissed a few weeks ago... I...I've really started doubting my feelings for Meredith. And... I...Lo, I think I love you"

Brian kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Until, all of a sudden, he felt someone squeeze her hand.


End file.
